Metallization processes in semiconductor device manufacturing provide electrical contact points for a semiconductor device. Metallization processes represent a nontrivial materials engineering challenge in that the physical contact between the semiconductor material and the metallization can drastically affect the performance of the contact. In addition, certain metals are not compatible with additional processing steps that must be conducted after the metallization process has been conducted. Patterning the metal is also challenging, and multiple steps are required to form the metallization contacts. For example, the formation of the metallization contacts is often performed using a metal lift-off technique, which involves various process steps to apply a photoresist, pattern the photoresist, deposit the metal, and strip the sacrificial material and extraneous target material.